sol de invierno
by shamire19
Summary: La vida me enseñó que quien menos te imaginas… te traiciona, y así se ganó todo mi odio, profundo y visceral.


Darien Pov:

Ya han pasado casi dos años desde ese fatídico día en el que nuestras familias nos rompieron el corazón en mil pedazos, haciéndonos perder, a mi ahora esposa y a mí, lo más importante de nuestras vidas: la pieza que nos faltaba para poder estar completos; algo que, por desgracia, jamás sucederá por su maldita culpa.

—Darien, amor, date prisa que Andrew y Mina ya nos están esperando en el coche. —Soltó una pequeña risita—. Sabes lo ansioso que se pone tu primo cuando juegan los Knicks contra los Nets, necesita llegar pronto al estadio —bromeó divertida mi Serena, haciéndome reír.

—Estoy listo, preciosa —dije, saliendo del despacho y encaminándome al salón donde estaba mi maravillosa esposa guardando las llaves en su bolso-mochila de partidos, así la habían bautizado Mina y ella—. Estás hermosa, no sabes cómo me pone verte con la camiseta Knicks. —La rodeé por la cintura con mis brazos mientras dejaba pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello.

—¡Darien, para! Debemos irnos antes de que un furioso e histérico Andrew entre como un vendaval por la puerta y nos saque a patadas —declaró con una sonrisa, dándome un pequeño empujón y quedando libre de mis brazos.

—Serena, esta noche espero mi recompensa por tu recién desplante. —Puse un puchero mientras sacaba nuestras chaquetas del armario. Mi esposa se acercó con una pícara sonrisa, acarició dulcemente mi mejilla y casi rozando mis labios me susurró: «Tranquilo, baby, esta noche seré tu postre».Apenas me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya estaba saliendo por la puerta partiéndose de risa.

 _¡Dios, amaba a esa mujer con locura!_

Desde la primera vez que la vi en la parada del autobús hace ya seis años…

 _«Estaba completamente empapada por la tormenta que había caído minutos atrás, pero con una maravillosa sonrisa en su rostro. Era la imagen más hermosa que había presenciado en mi vida… Un ángel, mi ángel, y sin perder tiempo, me acerqué a ella y comenzamos a charlar amenamente. Desde ese momento nos volvimos inseparables, todo lo hacíamos juntos y, por mucho que nuestros hermanos se metieran con nosotros nos daba exactamente igual. Por supuesto, sus bromas y burlas aumentaron cuando al año nos hicimos novios, la verdad es que éramos un grupo muy unido, en todo nos apoyábamos o eso creí, hasta que nos dimos un golpe con la más cruda y dolorosa realidad…»._

Unos gritos de mi primo me hicieron salir de mis recuerdos y correr hacia al coche, donde Andrew me fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Joder, tardas más que las mujeres! Menos mal que vivimos todos juntos. —Soltó un suspiro mientras arrancaba el coche y nos poníamos en camino—. Para la próxima vez, te dejo en casa y vas al estadio en autobús —me advirtió Andrew, simulando estar serio, pero regalándome una sonrisa a través del retrovisor.

—Relájate, cielo, que gracias a nuestro pequeño plan de hacerle creer a Ed que el partido se había adelantado, llegaremos con tiempo suficiente para encontrar aparcamiento y coger buenos lugares —aseveró divertida Mina, provocando las risas de mi querida esposa y primo.

 _¡Mierda, me la habían vuelto a jugar!_

—Sois de lo peor, ni que me tardara una eternidad. —Fruncí el ceño mientras me cruzaba de brazos, lo que hizo que sus risas aumentaran, serán…—. Además, ni que fuera un pecado que a uno le guste arreglarse y ponerse guapo para su mujer —protesté como un niño pequeño.

—No te enojes, mi vida, amo que te arregles para mí. —Besó mis labios dulcemente—. Sin embargo, después de tantos años, amor, ya deberías saber que Andrew y Mina adoran molestarte —dijo con una graciosa sonrisa, revolviendo mi cabello y ocasionando que todos rompiéramos en risas.

El resto del trayecto pasó entre amenas y divertidas conversaciones donde recordamos algunas anécdotas de nuestra nueva vida en New York.

—Lo que jamás olvidaré fue cómo Darien apresuraba al cura el día de vuestra boda, con la excusa de que llevaba sin besarte desde por la mañana y eso era mucho tiempo —rememoró guasón Andrew mientras ayudaba a su mujer a salir del coche.

—Es verdad, la cara del cura no tenía pecio, parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría encima de él para hacerlo callar de una vez —añadió entre risas Mina, al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba a su marido y todos juntos nos encaminábamos sonrientes al estadio como la maravillosa familia que éramos.

La noche resultó formidable, nos lo pasamos en grande y uno de los mejores momentos fue cuando Andrew y yo, después de chillar como locos celebrando la victoria de los Knicks, nos pusimos a cantar el himno a pleno pulmón; la gente nos miraba divertida mientras nuestras mujeres no paraban de reír al mismo tiempo que negaban con la cabeza, nos conocían demasiado bien y sabían que era inevitable que esto sucediera.

Luego nos marchamos a comer unos perritos calientes en algún puesto de la calle, como buenos neoyorkinos, y aunque no fuéramos de aquí, sino de Seattle, sentíamos esta ciudad como nuestro verdadero hogar, pues es donde volvimos a ser felices después de tanto tiempo.

—¡¿Qué hacemos en mitad de _Time Square_ parados?! —preguntó confundida Serena, al igual que Mina, pero yo sabía perfectamente la razón… Hoy era nuestro aniversario familiar, ya que habíamos pasado la media noche.

Tal día como hoy, hace ya casi dos años, Andrew y yo nos arrodillamos en este mismo sitio pidiendo a nuestras chicas que se casaran con nosotros. Miré con complicidad a mi primo, pues en breve comenzaría el _flashmob_ que solía hacerse tres veces a la semana y, al parecer, nuestras mujeres habían olvidado. Nos colocamos disimuladamente detrás de ellas y segundos después comenzó a sonar la canción _New York_ de Frank Sinatra, al mismo tiempo que varias personas se ponía a bailar a nuestro alrededor. Mina y Serena saltaron en el sitio mientras gritaban emocionadas y, rápidamente, se pusieron a seguir el baile igual que nosotros, bajo las increíbles y deslumbrantes luces de navidad que invadían la ciudad.

Una vez todo terminó, Andrew y yo, nos colocamos delante de ellas hincando de nuevo nuestras rodilla en el suelo mientras les recitábamos el hermoso poema _La canción desesperada_ de Pablo Neruda, que las encantaba desde que lo escucharon por primera en el instituto, en clase de literatura. Ambas nos miraban atónitas, no se lo esperaban. El ver la felicidad y emoción en sus rostros fue nuestro mejor regalo.

—¡Feliz aniversario, familia! —exclamamos al unísono mientras abrazábamos primero a nuestras esposas para luego formar un abrazo grupal lleno de amor.

—Chicas, no lloréis por favor. Sabéis que no podemos soportar veros llorar — pedí, limpiando con mis dedos suavemente las lágrimas que descendían por las mejillas de mi dulce Serena.

—Lloramos de felicidad, tontos, sois maravillosos —dijo mi mujer, abrazándonos fuertemente a los tres de nuevo.

Luego de calmar nuestras emociones, nos marchamos a tomar algo a uno de lo mejores locales de esta ciudad: _Bembe,_ que se encontraba en la zona de Brooklyn, ahí estuvimos hasta altas horas de la madrugada, disfrutando de música en directo, bailando, bebiendo, charlando felizmente, en resumidas cuentas…, celebrando nuestro aniversario.

—Chicos, son las seis de la mañana, vámonos a casa, mis pies me están matando —pidió con un gracioso puchero Tani, al cual no nos pudimos resistir, así que nos encaminamos a casa.

Media hora más tarde estábamos en nuestro hogar. Después de unos rápidos «hasta mañana», nos marchamos a nuestras habitaciones; apenas me quité la ropa y caí en la cama, me quedé completamente dormido, no sin antes besar a mi Serena y desearla dulces sueños.

.

.

.

Los días fueron pasando en relativa tranquilidad y sin ninguna novedad, pero al día siguiente sería cinco de diciembre, uno de los peores días de nuestra vida por no decir el peor y, aunque ha pasado bastante tiempo, el dolor, la tristeza, e impotencia seguían ahí, no había forma de que desapareciera. Ojalá y los milagros existieran y pudiera hacer algo para borrar la pena y sufrimiento que mi Serena siente cada año en esa fecha.

—Darien, arriba ese ánimo. —Me palmeó cariñosamente en el hombro mi primo—. Sé que es difícil, pero no olvidéis que nos tenéis a nosotros, ya miraremos qué hacer mañana para que el día sea más llevadero. —Me sonrió—. Ahora vayamos a por nuestras chicas, que seguro ya salieron de clases —declaró, pasando su brazo por mis hombros hasta agarrarme del cuello y revolver mi pelo con la otra, y entre risas y tontas peleas como cuando éramos niños llegamos donde se encontraban nuestras novias, quienes nada más vernos no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas.

—Dejaos de tonterías, niños, y andando o llegaremos tarde —nos regañó divertida Mina, antes de acercarse a Andrew y quitarle las llaves del coche.

No presté atención al camino, ya que iba pendiente de mi Serena, que aunque tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos reflejaban una gran tristeza, que podría pasar desapercibida para los demás, pero jamás para mí… Ambos nos conocíamos del derecho y del revés, nos era imposible ocultarnos nada, éramos un libro abierto para el otro.

—¡Llegamos! —nos avisó Mina con emoción, lo que se me hizo raro y al levantar la vista me quedé petrificado.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacemos en el aeropuerto? —indagó con curiosidad y temor mi Serena.

—¿No es obvio?, irnos de viaje. —Se encogió de hombros Andrew—. ¿O acaso pensáis que os hemos traído a tomar un café? —dijo con diversión mientras sacaba un par de maletas del maletero del coche.

—No queremos oír ningún berrinche, y lo hacemos porque nos da la gana. ¡¿Entendido?! —agregó con voz seria Mina, que no daba lugar a réplica ninguna.

—Uff, ¡cómo me pones, mujer, cuando estás en plan dura! —soltó mi primo, ganándose un golpe juguetón de su mujer—. Démonos prisa o perderemos el avión. —Nos guiñó el ojo y tomando a su mujer de una mano y con la otra la maleta, se dirigieron al mostrador seguidos de nosotros en cuanto alcancé la otra maleta que estaba depositada en el suelo, a mi lado.

Por mucho que intentamos sonsacarlos durante el viaje a dónde íbamos, no soltaron prenda, ya que era una sorpresa. Sabía la razón de este viaje y se lo agradecía infinitamente a ambos, como todas las cosas que han hecho por nosotros, en especial Andrew, al que estaría eternamente agradecido. Para mí, él no es mi primo…: es mi hermano, y sé que él me ve de la misma manera y no de ahora, sino desde pequeños, y más cuando se vino a vivir con nosotros a raíz del accidente de coche donde mis tíos perdieron la vida.

—Amor, ¿en qué piensas? —me preguntó mi dulce esposa, acariciando mi mejilla.

—En Andrew —dije escuetamente, no había necesidad de agregar nada más, ambos nos entendíamos.

—Ha sido y es nuestro ángel, no sé qué hubiera sido de nosotros sin él antes y después de… —Sus hermosos ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas que intentaba retener—. Le debemos nuestra felicidad, siempre estaremos en deuda con él —aseguró, recostando su cabeza en mi hombro y depositando un beso en mi cuello.

—Que no te escuche decir eso o lo tendremos enfadado durante unos días —bromeé, ganándome unas hermosas risitas de mi esposa, las cuales me alegraron el corazón, pues sabía que se avecinaba un día de dolorosos recuerdos para ambos.

Unas horas más tarde llegamos a Orlando. Serena y yo estábamos completamente sorprendidos, nunca nos imaginamos que iríamos a ese lugar.

—¡Sorpresa! Vamos a disfrutar durante un par de semanas de los mejores parques temáticos —gritó Andrew, alzando a Serena en brazos y girando con ella.

Todavía recuerdo que habíamos planeado, cuando teníamos quince años, venir a Orlando de viaje de fin de curso cuando nos graduáramos, esa sería nuestra celebración, pero, por desgracia, todo cambió…, haciéndonos tomar un camino diferente que nos sirvió para darnos cuenta de cómo eran en realidad las personas.

Una vez recogimos las maletas y cogimos un taxi, que nos dejó unos veinte minutos más tarde en el hotel _Waldford Astoria_ , uno de los más lujosos de todo Orlando, subimos a nuestra habitación, la cual resultó ser la impresionante suite Luxury, que contaba con dos inmensos dormitorios con sus baños independientes, un salón con una pequeña cocina americana y una hermosa y gran terraza con unas preciosas vistas, que tenía un estupendo jacuzzi. Andrew se había vuelto loco.

—Esto es demasiado, hermano. Con el viaje ha sido más que suficiente, bastante haces ya por nosotros —declaré emocionado con un nudo en la garganta.

—Con nadie mejor para disfrutar del dinero que con mi hermano y familia. —Me revolvió el pelo en plan juguetón—. Además, la fortuna de mis padres también es tuya, los hermanos lo comparten todo y… el día de mañana ambos trabajaremos en uno de los estudios de arquitectura de la empresa familiar —aseveró con una sonrisa—. Así que deja de decir más tonterías y disfrutemos de estos días. — Me guiñó el ojo antes de irse a su habitación, donde Mina lo llamaba.

Después de dormir un rato y darnos una ducha, bajamos a cenar a uno de los restaurantes del hotel. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que una pareja que al principió no reconocí se acercaron a nuestra mesa con sendas, pero cínicas, sonrisas en sus rostros.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! Estamos ante «el cuarteto de oro», los inseparables de Seattle. ¿Cómo estáis? —nos preguntó Lita, nuestra amiga durante un tiempo y excompañera de Instituto, la persona más cotilla e insufrible del mundo.

—Cuánto tiempo, chicos, ¿qué es de vuestra vida? — saludó simulando efusividad mi Serena mientras se levantaba y los abrazaba—. Me alegra ver que seguís juntos después de tanto tiempo. —Tuve que disimular con una tos las risas que se habían escapado de mis labios y, al parecer, no fui el único.

Todos sabíamos de los cuernos que el pobre de Mike llevaba a sus espaldas; Lita no era solo conocida por chismosa, sino también por ser una de las chicas más fáciles del Instituto; de hecho, había sido descubierta en alguna situación bastante comprometida… Pero como buen chico enamorado y ciego, Mike se lo perdonaba todo, una y otra vez. ¡Pobre hombre!

—Sí, nos casamos hace un año, vivimos aquí y estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo —nos comunicó una risueña Lita tocándose su vientre mientras su esposo la miraba con inmensa ternura.

Todos los felicitamos por su embarazo y al notar la tensión de mi Serena la abracé fuertemente, no quería que se desmoronara y menos delante de nuestra excompañera, pues no me creía para nada su nueva faceta.

—Bueno, contadnos, ¿qué es de vuestra vida?, ¿no tenéis hijos?... En la última reunión de alumnos no vinisteis y vuestra familia nos dijo que no sabía de vosotros, que los teníais abandonados y olvidados. —Será perra. Ya me extrañaba a mí que como buena víbora no soltara su veneno.

—Pues que mal te informaron, querida —rió sarcástica Tani—. Pero no te preocupes, amiga, saciaré tu curiosidad: vivimos en New York y somos muy felices los cuatro —aseveró, sonriéndola dulcemente—. Y con respecto a las familias Tsukino y Chiba, no tenemos ninguna relación. Nuestros caminos se separaron hace mucho tiempo..., pero esa es otra historia y… Colorín, colorado este cuento se ha acabado. —Todos rompimos en carcajadas ante los estupefactos rostros de Lita y su marido por la explicación de mi cuñada. ¡Menuda actriz estaba hecha!

—Ha sido un placer veros de nuevo. Ahora, si no os importa, nos gustaría seguir disfrutando de la cena en familia —los invitó a irse educadamente Andrew—. Y para la próxima reunión, si quieres contar con nuestra presencia manda las invitaciones a cualquiera de las empresas Masen. —Le guiñó un ojo antes de volver a retomar la conversación que manteníamos cuando llegaron.

Una vez se despidieron con un escueto adiós, se marcharon con nuestra querida excompañera despotricando de nosotros entre susurros nada sutiles, estaba claro que quería que la escucháramos y lo hicimos, al igual que la mayoría de las mesas que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor, pero para su desgracia nadie prestó atención a su numerito y siguieron a lo suyo; seguro que el no lograr su cometido de ser el centro de atención no le hizo nada de gracia a Lita.

—Me apuesto lo que llevo encima a que en menos de diez minutos los Chiba y los Tsukino saben de nuestro encuentro —declaró mi Serena tranquilamente mientras pinchaba un trozo de mi solomillo. Le encantaba quitarme la comida.

—Amor, mira que si son quince te quedas sin nada encima y… —Levanté pícaramente las cejas dejando la frase en el aire—. Uff, solo de pensarlo me pongo malo. —Mi esposa me golpeó juguetonamente, provocando las risas de todos en la mesa.

—He pensado que mañana podíamos dar el gusto a las chicas e ir al _Discovery Cove_ y luego al _SeaWorld_ —sugirió Andrew como si nada, mientras terminábamos nuestros postres.

—¿En serio? —preguntó emocionada Serena.

—¿De verdad? —indagó enternecida Mina.

—Por supuesto que sí. Lleváis desde los quince años ilusionadas con ir a esos parques, tienen que ser los primeros que pisemos —aseguré y las chicas se pusieron a saltar en sus sillas de lo más contentas. Me llenaba de dicha ver a mi Serena feliz, más en estos días que eran duros, muy duros para nosotros.

—¿Ya os hemos dicho cuánto os queremos? —inquirió risueña Mina, abrazando a su marido de la misma manera que mi preciosa mujer hacía conmigo.

—No, pero nos lo podéis decir todas las veces que queráis a lo largo de la noche —respondí divertido levantándome de la silla—. Ahora, será mejor que nos movamos o llegaremos tarde al espectáculo de magia. —Ayudé a mi esposa a levantarse y, entre risas, pusimos rumbo al salón que hacía las veces de teatro.

La función resultó ser muy entretenida, la mejor parte fue cuando nuestras chicas subieron como voluntarias al escenario. Serena para ser cortada en tres partes con una sierra, y Mina para ser traspasada por varias espadas dentro de una caja. El verlas disfrutar como niñas pequeñas era maravilloso; digamos que eran esos momentos de nuestra juventud, que en su época y por distintas circunstancias no pudimos vivirlos.

—Míralas, están de lo más felices…, hasta se han olvidado de nosotros —dijo entre risas Andrew contemplando a nuestras mujeres, quienes hablaban entusiasmadas con el mago.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a buscar a nuestras chicas, antes de que nos las hagan desaparecer —bromeé, observando que Serena y Mina se despedían con una sonrisa del hombre.

—Menos mal que se trata de un viejito adorable, que sino…, pobre de él, no tendría mundo suficiente para correr intentando escapar de nosotros —declaró guasón y chocando nuestros puños.

—Ya era hora de que os acordarais de vuestros pobres maridos, a los que tenéis completamente abandonados —dramaticé poniendo un puchero que hizo que todos estalláramos en carcajadas.

—Lamentamos nuestra desaparición, prometemos compensarles llevándoles al _LegoPark_ —aseveró mi Serena antes de unir nuestros labios en un dulce beso.

—Estáis perdonadas. ¡Brindemos por nosotros! —exclamó Andrew, alzando su copa.

Hicimos varios brindis seguidos, tantos que nos tomamos como cuatro botellas de champán. No sé ni cómo fuimos capaces de llegar a nuestra habitación, mucho menos despedirnos de los chicos, lo único que mi mente jamás olvidaría fue la forma y la dulzura con la que desvestí y acosté en la cama a mi Serena, que estaba más dormida que despierta. Seguidamente hice lo mismo y, abrazado al cuerpo de mi maravillosa mujer, me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.

—¡NO! ¡DARIEN! ¡OS ODIO! ¡NO ME LO QUITARÁN! ¡NOOOO…! ¡DARIEN…! ¡AYÚDANOS…!


End file.
